Glitches/Patched
This page is for all the glitches in Call of Duty that have been confirmed as patched. Call of Duty: World at War Unlimited Ammunition The unlimited ammunition glitch is a glitch that makes the amount of ammunition there is disappear, allowing unlimited ammo. Bayonet Jump The bayonet glitch is a glitch that when the player tries to bayonet an enemy player will launch the player into the air. Teamkilling without being kicked If the player held a Bouncing Betty out and killed teammates with the knife melee attack, they would not count towards the three teamkills necessary to get kicked from the game. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Hidden Sentry Gun This glitch allows for sentry guns to be "hidden." Once destroyed, a destroyed sentry gun will appear over top the sentry gun that is not yet destroyed. This destroyed sentry gun will cover the second making it impossible to enemies to see the active sentry gun, only the destroyed sentry gun. It's also possible to hide a sentry INSIDE the support beams holding the destroyed highway in Underpass. Minigun Sniper Glitch While in multiplayer, anybody wielding a sniper rifle can click the Left Stick/L3/Shift to hold his breath while aiming down the sights on a mounted minigun. It does not affect the minigun's performance at all. Furthermore, while using a sniper rifle and aiming down the sights on a minigun, the Minimap radar disappears, as though the player is using the scope of the sniper rifle. Minigun Riot Shield Glitch This glitch consists of a player being able to access and use the placed miniguns whilst holding a Riot Shield. Care Package Marker Super-Sprint Details: In multiplayer, a player is able to sprint extremely fast with the help of the smoke marker for a care package drop. Multiplayer Launcher Glitch (better known as "Javelin Glitch") In multiplayer, a player can use a certain button combination to have a launcher explode if they die, making for an excellent "kamikaze" strategy. Multiplayer Elevation Glitch In most multiplayer maps there is a certain spot that possesses the right properties to elevate the player. After completing the special technique, the player will be elevated, allowing the player to exit some maps and roam outside of the normal playing boundaries. In most situations, if the player must fall outside the map, it will kill the player if they don't have the Commando Pro perk. Multiplayer Ranked Private Match Glitch (Xbox 360 Only) It is possible to glitch the servers to allow a ranked private match of any gametype on any map with up to 18 players. These matches are accessible through matchmaking, do give experience, and count toward the player's overall score. Unlimited Care Package, Sentry Gun, and Emergency Airdrop Glitch This glitch, with a certain button technique will allow the player access to an unlimited amount of care package markers. Unresponsive Multiplayer Glitch When playing multiplayer, the game will randomly become unresponsive and will return the player to the "join match" screen. The coming of this glitch could be indicated by a loss of sound, but this did not always happen. There is nothing that can be done from here. The player's name will be yellow and the name's dark background will not be present. The only way out is to quit the game. NOTE - the system is not completely frozen. Quitting the game will cause in error in the PS3 system where it will restart improperly, the system will not completely shut off and it will beep 2 times. This however may cause freezing but when the game is restarted it should play as normal. Pave Low Killstreak Count Glitch If the player legitimately earns and calls in a Pave Low, then the kills the Pave Low earns do not count on the player's kill streak count, unless the player earns a kill before their Pave Low does. There is also a glitch where the player receives a Pave Low from a Care Package, and the kills from the Pave Low will count in the kill streak count. Fuel Rock Breach Glitch On Fuel, it's possible to get inside of a rock via wall breach. Call of Duty: Black Ops Clan Tag Color Glitch Status: CONFIRMED/PATCHED Details: '''Similar to the ability of keeping custom slots after prestiging however the user must select the clan tag option on their playercard, in which they will now have the ability to select the color of their clan tag. This will then be enabled during online play instead of achieving the required prestige 13. Grim Reaper Glitch '''Status: CONFIRMED/PATCHED (Replaced by RPG-7, now is a Grim Reaper) Details: Sometimes, when killed while reloading the Grim Reaper, the player will spawn with their Grim Reaper constantly doing the reload animation. The player will also be able to zoom in while their Grim Reaper does this, but the accuracy of the player's shots will be lowered because the reload animation blocks the sights when zooming in. The reload animation is reset and is done again once the player starts to run, but when it is finished, the player will have no weapon. This can only be seen when playing any Wager Game mode, such as Gun Game or Sharpshooter. However, this glitch has been fixed within two months of its discovery and the Grim Reaper does not glitch anymore; this also means the RPG-7 was replaced. Table Glitch Status: CONFIRMED/PATCHED (Unpatched on PC) Details: If a player spawns on Five, they can go the window beside the door closest to the MPL in the next room without opening that door. Smash the bottom of the window and repair carefully. The player must repair until the two lower planks have been repaired. The player would then jump on the two planks from the sides sticking out from the end farther from the MPL door. They would then jump to the top of the door-frame and onto the closest table. The player must then jump onto the next table as the previous table is still vulnerable. The player is followed by zombies around the table and can still get power-ups, but if the player stays too close to the edge, they can be downed. To other players, the glitcher appears to be standing on an invisible surface a few feet above the table. The player is left only with their weapons from the start so Max Ammo is always needed. The Pentagon Thief cannot get the player and is an easy way to get the achievement/trophy "Hands Off the Merchandise". The glitch has been patched by the inability to let the player onto the second plank. Prestiging in Combat Training This glitch enables the player to prestige after reaching maximum level, and more than once. If the player prestiges, they will be able to use their unlocked custom classes, but cannot customize them from the Create-a-Class 2.0 menu. A downside to this is, some other parts of Combat Training might glitch. For example, the player will complete the challenges for a pro perk, but will not be able to buy it. Any Gun or Camouflage Glitch This glitch enables anyone at any level to use any gun or camouflage, similar to split screen play. Three Weapons Glitch in Zombies This glitch allows users to gain a third weapon, just like the now patched Betties glitch in the game in the World at War maps included with the Hardened/Prestige edition. Ascension Invincibility Glitch This glitch happens on Zombies map Ascension on a lunar lander. Zombies will notice the player and run toward him but will just circle the player since he is too high for the zombies to attack. Jumping off the lander at different times can cause the player to be in other invincibility spots, but in some places the player will not be able to leave the spot. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Any Downed Weapon Platform = PS3 For unknown reasons, originally there was a glitch on Town which allowed players to use their currently held weapon when they're downed rather than a pistol or Ray Gun (unless they're holding one). This seems to have been patched before the Revolution map pack was released. Confused Zombies Glitch Platform = PS3 Detail: In order to do this glitch, the player must go to the power station at the bottom floor near the lava-pit. If the player stands across the small platform made of wood and slightly to the right, zombies will not go across the plank and the player will get many points (it is recommended that the player's allies get behind the player in this glitch or they will be able to get killed by the zombies still). Wall-Clip Glitch Platform = PS3 Detail: In Die Rise, using the Trample Steam could clip the player into a wall and render them invincible. SWAT-556 Select Fire Glitch Platform = Xbox 360 Detail: Before a patch, using the SWAT-556 in fully-automatic fire severely reduced its damage. At very short ranges, it was unable to achieve a three shot kill. At medium ranges, it required 10 shots to kill. Then, at a very long range (between 70 and 100 meters), the player would need exactly 100 bullets to kill an enemy, which would be equivalent to shooting an enemy with three and a third magazines worth of bullets. Stepping anywhere further than the 100-shot kill range, however, and it became a four shot kill. As well, the burst fire damage was unaffected by the attachment. The patch that came for it was of an unknown date, however. As it currently stands, a fully automatic SWAT-556 would need no less than five bullets to kill an enemy at long range, while still retaining four and three shot kill ranges. Fast Swap Assault Shield Glitch Platform = PS3 & Xbox 360 Detail: If the player equips the Fast Hands perk with the assault shield and have a pistol as a secondary, its possible to swap to the pistol before the assault shield is fully put away. Allowing to shoot the pistol while the assault shield was still up.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3AgHWLNZ7V4 FHJ-18 AA Camouflage Glitch Before Patch 1.03, the FHJ-18 AA suffered from a bug in its camouflages that made it so the player needed to get kills against enemies, not kills against aircraft, in order to get the camouflages. This made it next to impossible to actually get any camos at all due to it being a vehicle lock-on only weapon, and effectively rendered it impossible to get Diamond Launchers. Hijacked Domination Spawn Glitch Platform = Unknown Detail: Before a patch, in Domination on Hijacked, if a player started the round at C''' flag, the player could quickly jump off of the super yacht (where the zodiacs are) and commit suicide. When they respawned, the game may have respawned the player at an '''A flag spawn point, which allowed players to easily kill unaware enemies who were currently capturing the flag. Floating optical attachments By using the now defunct Call of Duty Elite website/app's class editor, it was possible to combine the Ballista's Iron Sight with other optical attachments, which is an illegal combination in-game. If the player pressed the "Yes" option when the game asks the player whether or not he/she wished to update the classes, the class with the Ballista equipped with Iron Sights and the optical attachment would remain unaffected and the game would not demand class revision if the attachments were left alone. When used in-game, this resulted in the optical attachment floating above the Ballista's iron sights. Call of Duty: Online Infinite Grenade Launcher Ammo glitch In the firing range, if a player switched to an underbarrel grenade launcher, it would take on the properties of having infinite ammo. This glitch has been patched as of the March 2015 patch.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F2nNaf8Ta6g Call of Duty: Ghosts Head Stretch Glitch Platform = Xbox 360 and PS3 Detail: In Multiplayer, if someone had a Riot Shield on their back and kept pressing Y whilst holding the Panzerfaust, the character's face would stretch out of the player's head. This has been patched. Infinite Tactical Grenade Glitch Platform = Xbox 360 Detail: In Multiplayer, if someone was holding a weapon with a grenade launcher equipped, had a SATCOM in their inventory, and had one of the following tacticals: Thermobaric, Smoke, Concussion, or Motion Sensor (Motion Sensors did not work well with this glitch), they could perform a glitch. They had to pull out their SATCOM, and put it back in their inventory using the same button. Once the weapon was back in their hands, they would press the tactical grenade button, and after they pressed that button, they would endlessly press the lethal button. If done correctly, the player would continue to throw grenades until they either died or accidentally shot the grenade launcher. This could easily be exploited with the Thermobarics and the Smoke Grenades to either cause extreme amounts of damage via Thermobarics (due to two hits from a Thermobaric killing an enemy), or to make an absurd amount of cover via the Smoke Grenade, making it a necessity to use a weapon with a Thermal Hybrid attached. The glitch also made it extremely easy to gain certain patches revolving around Tactical Grenades, such as hitting multiple enemies with Concussion/Thermobaric grenades. This has been patched after the April 3rd update that came with Devastation, along with the Inside Iceberg Glitch. -1 Squad Point glitch Platform = Xbox 360 Detail: Using the Squad system, hackers that had the ability to modify the accounts of others were able to abuse this glitch to prevent the victim from playing Multiplayer and Squads. They would reset the victim's stats to level 1, and they would also edit their amount of squad points to "-1". This caused a problem when trying to buy the first squad member, which costed 0 squad points. As they are 1 point shy from doing this, and that they were unable to play until they bought a Squad member, they would be permanently stuck, rendering their Public Match Multiplayer abilities literally unusable on that profile. This problem was patched swiftly; however, the exact date it was patched is unknown. Inside Iceberg Glitch (Whiteout only) Platform = Xbox 360 and PlayStation 4 Detail: If the player performed a various amount of bizarre movements while standing in front of a piece of the ice on Whiteout (a part of the ice that is holding up the crashed ship), they would be able to glitch and walk inside of this piece of ice. If they were in the ice, they would not be able to walk back out of it, the player is excruciatingly difficult to notice by other players, and they could not take damage while inside the ice. The glitcher would still be able to shoot players, which caused extreme notoriety due to the ease of killing players using this method. It was patched on the April 3rd update that came with Devastation; it was patched alongside the Infinite Tactical Grenade Glitch. SC-2010 Maniac glitch Platform = Xbox 360 and Playstation 3 Detail: Due to an error in the March 4th update of the game, the Maniac scorestreak would wield an SC-2010 instead of the Combat Knife. This made the Maniac insanely powerful, as the player is in Juggernaut Armor, is invisible from radar, and wields an extremely accurate weapon that can also be deadly. As well, this glitch made any kills made by the Maniac count towards more killstreaks, allowing the player to obtain killstreaks such as a second Maniac and even a K.E.M. Strike.This glitch was later corrected. Mayday Locker Glitch Platform = PlayStation 3 Detail: In the early weeks after Mayday was released from the Devastation DLC pack, when a locker key was used to obtain a customized weapon, the traded weapon would come out as if it were purchased regularly: no attachments, no extra ammo, no camo. Even if the weapon traded was the same weapon currently held, that weapon essentially loses all of its attachments and extra ammo. Example: A customized Chain SAW with Muzzle Brake and Rapid Fire with full 500 incendiary round capacity while having a Gold camo, if a locker was opened and the player received a "customized" Chain SAW and replaced it, it will come out as a regular Chain SAW with no attachments, 200 regular rounds with no extra or specialized ammo, and no camo. This glitch has since been patched and all locker-obtained weapons come out fully customized. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Horizon wallbreach Platform -''' All platforms '''Detail: '''On the multiplayer map Horizon, there was a wallbreach into an small room (elevator), which could be accessed by crawling while prone to the left of the closed door and it would allow the player to pass through. The glitch allowed for the player's bullets and explosives to pass through the door and enemy ones could not. The player could even pick up dead players guns while behind the door, allowing for a large ammo supply, and being able to acquire high scorestreaks illegitimately. This was seen as fairly gamebreaking glitch and was swiftly patched by Sledgehammer. '''Counter: '''When the glitch was still possible, it was hard to counter, but the player could also crawl through the glitch spot and kill anyone inside from there. As well, if the glitcher was in the correct spot, they could be shot at by people outside of the glitch, although this can be difficult to do, since the glitcher is invisible from the other player's perspective. Retreat roof map breach '''Platform - '''All platforms '''Detail: Using the room by the Sentinel spawn, the player could potentially jump on top of an out-of-bounds ledge from the second floor. The player could then jump onto the body of the building, and could also jump up to the roof of the whole structure. This was seen as fairly game-breaking, as the high elevation of the player made them a hard target, and this potentially made almost every kill merit a Longshot medal. This also served as a notorious camping spot on Infected, due to the large amount of space. As well, most of the map's boundaries didn't affect the player, and it didn't commonly interfere with the player's freedom of movement. Counter: If the glitcher is on top of the structure, aerial scorestreaks such as the Warbird and the Paladin could kill the glitcher should they be spotted. As well, due to the large amount of space there is on the top, it is possible to flank the enemy by going underneath the top, and then jumping up to the top from a different position. MP443 Grach Suppressor Glitch Platform - PS4 Detail: The player must first equip an MP443 Grach with Akimbo and Suppressors. When the right one is fired, it will be suppressed. However, when the left one is fired it will fire with the unsuppressed sound. The player will show up on the minimap when firing the left gun. The unsuppressed sound can also be heard by other players making it very difficult to stay hidden. Counter: Don't use Akimbo Grachs with Suppressors. SAC3 Suppressor Glitch Platform - Unknown Detail: Before an update, using the SAC3 with a suppressor made the third person firing sound seem like it's right behind the player. Counter: Don't use the suppressor on the SAC3. Ohm - AE4 Platform - Xbox One and Xbox 360 Detail - '''When selecting an Ohm from the Create-a-Class menu, in-game it will show up as an AE4. It should be noted that this is just an aesthetic effect, and the weapon will still function normally, with the exception of the viewkick. '''Counter - '''Create a class with Overkill and put an AE4 in the secondary slot. The secondary will be an Ohm. Ohm Makeshift Slug Round Glitch '''Platform - Xbox consoles Detail -''' If using the shotgun mode of the Ohm, the pellets will land in the exact same spot if using the low zoom option on the Hybrid Sight. This makes for a makeshift slug round, and is an instant death at the impacted range. 'Counter -' Don't use the low zoom of the Hybrid Sight. Ascend Barrier Glitches '''Platform - XBOX 360 Detail - By standing on the sign on top of the staircase in the center of the map Ascend, the player can turn right and jump through a wall above a railing. The player can then stand on an invisible barrier inside the wall. The player can then shoot all enemies outside the wall, except for those blocked by a piece of solid metal next to the wall. A player can also gain access to outside the map by standing on top of an inverted walkway near the Atlas spawn. Once standing there, they can then Boost Jump towards the helipads that are normally inaccessible, over the ocean outside the map. If the player lands on one of the diagonal edges, they are somehow able to stay in place due to an invisible barrier that they are standing on. However, they cannot access the helipad, as another invisible barrier prevents them from walking onto it. All the helipads near the Atlas spawn have this glitch. This glitch is a huge exploit during game modes like Infected, as the user has enough movement space to dodge Spike Drones and can easily shoot Infected attempting to Boost Jump their way over. In an entirely separate barrier glitch, one can gain access to a very difficult-to-get-to spot near the wallbreach listed above. One can get there by planting a Heavy Shield on the sign used to get to the above wallbreach. Once there, the player can then boost jump towards a ridge on the building that houses the space elevator. Then, due to an invisible barrier keeping them up, they should be able to stay there. This glitch is also accessible if a player doesn't have a Heavy Shield, but it is significantly more difficult to get to. Near the bottom of the staircase housing the sign, there are several pillars displaying advertisements. One can stand on the railing of the walkway underneath the pillar displaying an orange ad with black letters. From there, they can boost jump to an invisible barrier on top of the orange screen. Then, walking to the left edge of the barrier, they can boost jump to the top of the pillar, landing on the corner of it. From there they can then boost jump towards the building with the ridge. Using this technique is significantly more difficult, but is popularly exploited in Infected. Counter - In the case of the wallbreach, one can launch an explosive through the wall to kill the enemy inside. Alternatively, they can shoot or blindly fire Spike Drones at the wall until they secure a kill. In the other cases, Spike Drones can be used to kill the glitcher. Ameli - Chicanery Unlock Glitch Platform - Unknown Detail - Even if the player permanently unlocked the Ameli, the Chicanery variant would not be usable until the Ameli's normal unlock level of 46. Counter - There is no known counter. Ameli - Swift and Spacer Suppressor Glitches Platform - Unknown Detail - Due to the lengthened barrels of the Spacer and Swift variants, there was a glitch with the placement of the suppressor when having it attached to either variant. Counter - Don't use the suppressor, or don't use the Swift or Spacer variants. Call of Duty: Black Ops III Extra Players in Zombies Lobby Glitch Platform - PS4 Detail - It is unknown how, but some players were able to get into Zombies lobbies even after the lobby was filled. It is unknown how they were able to do so. If a match with extra members in the lobby started, it would result in it going back to the pre-game lobby after going into the loading screen. Counter - Leave a lobby with more than four players and try to find another lobby with four or less. Bowie Knife in Multiplayer Glitch Platform - PS4 Detail - Initially, through glitching out the Create-A-Class menu, the player was able to use the Bowie Knife in multiplayer. On-screen, the knife's name would be "ZM_WEAPON_BOWIE," and it would appear as though there were no weapon, only crosshairs, as there is no model for only holding a Bowie Knife. In third person, the player would hold the knife like a standard weapon. The knife would only appear when either slashing or lunging, and had a slightly longer lunge range than other melee weapons. To add to this, it was oddly effective against the Safeguard robot, being able to disable it in as little as five hits, making it especially dangerous in this mode if the player could get close enough. In the killfeed, the knife had a very unique icon (similar to that of the Ballistic Knife in-game.) Other than these strange properties, it performed similarly to a standard knife. All multiplayer camos were available for the knife, as well as Dark Matter, however only if the player had acquired the camouflage beforehand. This weapon was swiftly removed via a patch. Counter - Despite the knife being no more dangerous than a typical melee weapon (with the exception of the longer lunge,) it could still pose a threat in Safeguard games. Prioritize killing these users in said games, or simply don't play Safeguard. References Category:Game Terms